Consumers purchase products in retail stores and via retail websites accessible from the Internet. Shopping via a retail website allows consumers to interact with text, pictures, videos, and/or audio clips relating to the products the consumer is contemplating purchasing. Often, shopping via the retail website allows the consumer to read reviews by other consumers, search for related products, and search for products that other consumers bought at the same time, or the like. In some instances, the inventory of products available from a retailer through the retail website can be different from the products available at the retail store.
Improved ways to enhance a consumer's shopping experience are desirable.